More Than Friends
by eyecanread
Summary: Katara is left with conflicting emotions after a visit to the Fire Nation. Things are only compounded when a handsome waterbender expresses his feelings for her. All this to think about, and Suki is going into labor! What is Katara going to do?
1. Beginning

**A/N: I don't own the world of Avatar or any of its characters. The original characters are mine.**

**Hi there! I was in the middle writing _Friends Again_ when this idea just came to me. For obvious reasons I couldn't post it until now. I hope it helps to establish Katara's frame of mind between _FA_ and the sequel, _Journey, _but it also can be read as a stand alone piece. **

The prologue to FA is helpful, but not necessary to reading this.** I should at least mention this story takes place 5 years after the end of the TV series.

* * *

  
**

**More Than Friends**

She watched as the Fire Nation Palace got smaller and smaller as it retreated in the distance. A breeze caught her hair and she shivered. It wasn't particularly cold, but the emotions of the last few hours had drained her. After she'd received Sokka's emotional letter, and the unexpected comfort of Zuko, her mind was a little hazy.

"Are you alright Ambassador?" One of the crew of the war balloon she was now on, was looking at her with concern. Zuko had graciously lent her this transport so she could reach Kyoshi Island as fast as possible.

She smiled at the crewman's kindness. "I'm fine, and please call me Katara. Though, I _would_ like to rest before we get there."

"Of course. I'll show you to your cabin." He stepped ahead of her and opened one of the metal doors with a squeak. "This way Lady Katara." He said as he stepped into the interior.

She rolled her eyes at his back. _'Why is it so blasted hard for people to call me Katara?'_ It seemed especially hard for anyone from the Fire Nation.

Katara spent the rest of the comparably short voyage asleep. She was roused when she felt the ship starting to descend.

********

After a smooth landing she was helped off the ship by a guard, as other crew members unloaded her things. She squinted at the setting sun on the horizon. Memories of the last time she'd been on this island flooded back to her. Sokka and Suki's wedding had been beautiful, but she had been distracted. She'd made the decision to call things off with Aang, and she hadn't been looking forward to that conversation.

Katara shook her head and started off towards the village. Even before her belongings had been fully unloaded. As she passed the statue of Avatar Kyoshi she noticed that the streets were deserted. She caught glimpses of faces peeking out windows and she sighed. "Hello? Can anyone tell me where I might find my brother?"

An aged and bearded man tentatively came out of one of the buildings. "Katara?"

She recognized the weathered face and hugged the old man affectionately. It was Oyagi, the retired former leader of the village. He gave her a look of recognition and returned the embrace. "Did you come in a Fire Nation vessel?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of his manners.

She smiled and nodded. "The Fire Lord lent it to me."

At that moment Katara was crushed into an exuberant bear hug. The hug was accompanied by a high-pitched vocalization of her name and a flood of giggles. Katara tried to catch her breath. "Ty Lee!"

The girl released her and smiled broadly. "It's _so_ good to see you again Katara!"

"It's good to see you to." She became somber. "Sokka?"

The smile fell from Ty Lee's face. "I'll take you." The Kyoshi Warrior led Katara to a small hut at the far end of the village. She stopped when they reached the base of the steps. "You go ahead. He needs you."

Katara gave her a thankful look and squeezed her hand, then turned and ascended the stairs into the dark hut.

********

The outer room was lit with only a few small candles and the windows were all shuttered. "Hello?" Her voice sounded almost too loud in the stillness.

Sokka came out of one of the two adjoining rooms. Katara hardly recognized her brother. He was disheveled from apparently too many days in a row in the same clothes. His hair was falling out of it's traditional 'wolf tail', he was thinner, and he had dark circles under his eyes.

Tears pricked her blue orbs at the sight of him, she'd never seen him in this much pain.

Sokka stopped dead when he saw her. He rubbed his bleary eyes to make sure he was seeing clearly. "Katara? How...?"

She ran the few steps between them and wrapped her older brother in her arms. He crumpled into her and they sank onto a couch. Sokka let her hold him and it wasn't long before his tears started. Her silent tears followed his throaty sobs. She wondered if he'd let himself cry since Suki started having trouble with the baby.

It seemed like so very long ago she'd been in the Fire Nation and she'd received Sokka's message. He'd begged her to come help Suki. He was desperately afraid he was going to loose his wife and child. Katara hadn't been sure she could make it in time to be of help. In her sorrow she'd cried out her woes in Zuko's arms. He'd been a great comfort, an ever strong support.

So long ago... and yet only this morning.

Sokka quieted and withdrew from her. "How? I just sent you a message." he asked again, as he pressed the last of his tears away with the heel of his hand.

The corners of her mouth drew up as she brushed her own tears away. "I got the message this morning. Zuko let me use one of his airships to get me here faster."

"Zuko?" He said it with something akin to awe in his voice. He stood and took his sisters hands, pulling her up with him. "She's asleep, but come see her." He kept hold of one of her hands and led her into the room he'd come out of.

Suki was lying under blankets on a small bed near the only window, which was shuttered. A small lamp burned on a table next to her. A large bowl of water was sitting on the floor next to the bed. Katara wondered at the bowl, but moved to place a hand on Suki's sweat covered brow. "How long?" She knelt down next to her and looked up at Sokka.

He looked at his wife with a sour expression. "Four days. Maybe more." He ran his fingers through the hair escaping from it's bindings, which only caused more to come down. "It started with the cramping and then..." He waved a hand indicating the scene before them. "She may have been hiding it from me for longer." He couldn't keep a touch of bitterness from creeping into his voice.

Katara was about to ask another question when a man walked into the bedroom carrying towels and strips of cloth.

"Hey Sokka, your never going to believe this. I just saw a Fire Nation war balloon fly over. Isn't that the craziest... Oh. Hello." He'd been speaking softly so as not to disturb Suki, but he stopped when he noticed Katara.

She didn't recognize the man, but he obviously knew Sokka. But the thing that caught her attention the most was that he was wearing the colors of her Tribe. "Water Tribe?" She looked at her brother puzzled. She wasn't expecting any others from their tribe on this Earth Kingdom island.

Sokka looked at the man and then at his Sister. "Oh yeah, you two haven't met. Katara, this is Anyu. Anyu, this is my Sister Katara.

Anyu put his bundle down on a chair and bowed respectfully, giving her a bright smile. "I've heard so much about you Master Katara. It will be a pleasure working with you." Something dawned on him. "Ah, so you must've been responsible for the ship I saw."

She was a little thrown, but nodded her head. "Wor... working together?" She wasn't sure why it was suddenly hard to form words.

"Anyu's a Waterbending Healer. He's been helping Suki from the beginning." Sokka said tiredly.

Anyu walked over to put a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Well, I've been _trying_ to help. Suki's doing a lot of the fighting herself."

Sokka looked at him gratefully. Just then there was a moan from the bed. All eyes went to Suki.

Anyu went around and knelt on the other side of the bed and Sokka stood over Katara.

Katara summoned some water from the bowl and gloved both of her hands with it. "Anyu, could you pull back the covers?" she asked the man across from her.

No sooner had she said it than it was done. Katara placed one of her hands over Suki's feverish brow and the other over her womb. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the flows of energy. Her own, Suki's and the baby's. Soon the water around Katara's hands were glowing.

Anyu watched Katara transfixed. For years he'd heard respected Leaders, Healers and Masters speak of her with awe. Her power was legendary to their people. He never thought he'd actually get to meet her.

When Sokka'd told him he was writing a letter to get her to come, he had to admit he didn't believe the swordsman. When he voiced that opinion, Sokka had informed him she was his younger sister. It had blown Anyu away. The mental image he'd had of Master Katara was of a much older woman.

Looking at her now, he was never so happy to be wrong.

As Katara worked, Suki's moans stopped and she fell back into a peaceful sleep. Sokka sighed in relief. Katara lowered her hands and bent the water back into the bowl. She looked up at her brother. "She should sleep well for tonight." She saw him try to stifle a yawn. She stood and put a hand on his arm. "My order for _you_ is to get some rest yourself."

Sokka opened his mouth to protest but he'd seen that look on her face before, and thought better of it. He shrugged his shoulders once, and reluctantly nodded.

She softened her tone a bit. "I'll stay with her tonight. Go sleep. You look like you need it."

Sokka stepped towards the door then spun around. "Thank you Katara." He pulled her into a hug. "I mean it. Thank you."

She squeezed him back, as her eyes threatened to tear once more. "Any time big Brother." He left her standing there and she heard him flop down on something in another room. Seconds later she heard his snores. She chuckled at how some things never change.

She sighed and started to rub a knot out of her neck. She jumped and let out a small squeak of surprise when a pair of strong hands joined hers on her shoulders.

"Here, let me help you." Anyu's quiet tenor voice slipped into her ears like drops of dew. She'd forgotten he was there.

She slid to the side and away from his hands. Now that they were both standing she could see that they were about the same height. She felt her cheeks heat."Um... That's okay. I'm fine, really." She thought she could see a brief look of hurt flicker over his face, but he recovered quickly. "Why don't you tell me what's been happening to Suki, and maybe we can come up with a game plan together." She gave him a smile and he instantly brightened.

They spent most of the night talking about Suki's care. Sometime near dawn Katara fell asleep sitting on the ground, half leaning on Suki's bed. Anyu picked her up and carried her to the couch in the outer room. He found a blanket, and after she was tucked in he paused a moment to brush a strand of hair away from her face. He knew he shouldn't be doing such an intimate thing, but she was just so beautiful, and he couldn't help himself.

Anyu sighed and decided that as soon a Sokka was awake, he'd go find the nearest river and jump into it.

The colder the better.

* * *

Katara woke midmorning alone. It took her sleep-ridden mind a few moments to remember where she was. She looked around the room and saw that sometime yesterday all of her bags had made it up from the ship. She stretched and went to find her Brother.

Sokka was sitting at Suki's bedside dabbing a wet cloth over her forehead lovingly. He didn't hear Katara come in, which was obvious when he started talking. "Everything is going to be alright Suki. Karara's here. She'll fix things. You'll see." He tenderly kissed his wife's cheek.

Katara didn't stay to see more. She didn't feel right intruding on the moment. Instead, she set about fixing food and unpacking some of her supplies. Just about the time food was ready, Sokka came out of the bedroom.

"Good morning Sis." he said coming over. He stood so close behind her to sniff the food, that he bumped her.

She looked at him exasperatedly, but couldn't stay mad at him for too long. She took him in. He looked better, more rested this morning. He looked more at peace. She smiled and served the food.

When they'd been eating a few minutes she ventured something that had been bothering her since last night. "Sokka?"

"Hnn." He grunted a response as he shoveled his food, then got up to retrieve some more.

"Can I ask you about that 'guy'? The Waterbender?"

Sokka ate his seconds with a little less haste. "You mean Anyu?" he said between bites. "What ya want ta know?"

"For starters, where does he come from? What's he doing here?"

Sokka set his cleaned bowl down on his lap. "Dad was here for a visit when Suki was first having problems. He'd stopped by with a group of dignitaries and the like. Anyu was in the group and Dad knew he was a Healer, so asked for his help. He's been great Katara. I think when Dad had to leave to take the others home I would've gone insane by myself."

Katara's eyes softened. She'd have to thank Anyu for her Brother's sake, if not for her Sister-in-law's.

Sokka breathed in deeply. "As to where he's from, he's Northern Water Tribe."

Katara looked at him puzzled. "I didn't think there were many healers from there that are, well..."

"Male?"

Katara spun when she heard the voice of the object of their conversation. Anyu was carrying a load of wood, and though his clothes where dry his hair was dripping wet. He set the wood down and went to fix himself a bowl.

Sokka stood, placing his bowl on the counter and went back to check on his wife.

"Smells delicious." Anyu said smiling. "It's nice to have someone else cook for a change. Though, I'll have to add this to the ever growing list of your amazing talents."

Katara could feel the heat rising up her neck. She tried to force it back down before it reached her face. Fortunately, Anyu didn't seem to notice.

"It's really your fault I'm a Healer, Master Katara." He gave her another dazzling smile as he sat in the chair Sokka'd just vacated.

She got a better look at this man now that there was a little daylight to help. His pale blue eyes were set off nicely by his black hair and dark skin. He wore his hair in the style of the Northern Tribe, down, almost shoulder-length, with only a small portion of the top pulled back. She could tell he was a few years younger than her but had a strong build, as if he was used to hard work.

She smiled at him. "Please, just Katara. How is it my 'fault'?"

He nodded. "When I was learning waterbending from Master Paku I heard you fought him for the right to to be taught. It inspired me. I'd always wanted to use my abilities to help people, not create more war. At the time the prejudice worked the other way as well. Boys were forbidden to learn the healing arts from Mistress Yugoda." He looked down sadly.

Katara sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry."

He grinned. "No need to be. After what you did, I approached Mistress Yugoda myself with my idea. She welcomed me wholeheartedly."

Katara nodded. "I'm happy for you. Having you here is a great blessing to my family. Thank you."

"You're welcome Katara."

She sort of liked the way he said just her name, but he was looking deep into her eyes with a look that made her squirm a little. His intensity was as a little too close to desire than made her comfortable. Finally she looked away, unable to take any more.

She hadn't heard him stand, but he was suddenly in front of her. He leaned over and took her bowl from her lap. After placing their dishes with Sokka's, he came back and held out his hand to her. "Shall we?"

She looked up at him questioningly.

He tossed his head in the direction of the bedroom. "Suki?"

She nodded, trying once again not to blush at what she'd just been thinking. She placed her hand in his and he helped her up. Their hands lingered and she looked at them.

Anyu released her and turned to go into the other room. Katara put both of her hands briefly on her cheeks and followed him, pondering what was wrong with her today.

* * *

**A/N: Anyu is an Inuit name meaning 'snow used for a specific purpose'. I don't think I could've found a more perfect name for him. Except that it, in reality, may be a girl's name...**

If you want to know what my mental image of Anyu is, then here you go:

On an episode of _Justice League Unlimited_ Shayera Hol meets an Egyptian Archaeologist named Carter Hall. The man's possessed by 'false' memories, and believes the two of them are reincarnated lovers. Carter is almost exactly what my vision of Anyu looks like. Only Anyu is a little younger and slightly less buff.


	2. Middle

**A/N: Emotions run high in this chapter! And Sokka gives some good advice.** Hey, it could happen...

* * *

When Katara entered the bedroom Sokka stood and stretched. "Well, I have to go into town for a few things. Do you two need anything?" Sokka looked at Katara and Anyu.

Anyu shook his head and turned to check on Suki. Katara thought for a minute. "I don't think so. I brought quite a few supplies with me."

Sokka nodded. "What about the airship?"

She blinked at him. "Airship?"

He smiled. "The crew brought up your things yesterday, but they're still waiting for your word to leave or stay."

Katara's jaw dropped. She hadn't realized that.

"Do you want me to tell them they can head home now?" She nodded and Sokka walked to the door. "Any message you want to send back with them?"

Her brain finally kicked in again. "Yes!" She hadn't meant to say it so emphatically, and Sokka raised an eyebrow at her. She went to the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and poured a little ink in a bowl. She picked up a small brush and dipped it into the ink.

Her hand paused as she thought of the last letter she'd written to Zuko. _'I was so sad and angry when I wrote that.'_ It hurt just thinking about it.

She breathed and turned her attention back to the present letter.

_Dear Zuko ~_

_As I'm sure that you know by now, I arrived safely on Kyoshi Island._

_My timely arrival is solely due to your kindness._

_I will never be able to thank you enough, but I will try._

_There's no change in Suki's condition as of yet, but I'll keep you informed._

_I'm aided by another Water Tribe Healer and there's always hope._

_Sokka is well, and sends his thanks for my swift delivery._

_Please send my ship and crew home at your or their earliest convenience._

_Your grateful and loving friend ~ Katara_

She thought for a moment and added another line.

_I __will__ keep my promise._

She blew softly on the ink to dry it and carefully rolled the parchment. She happily found some blue ribbon to tie it with. She stood, handing it to Sokka.

He gave her an odd look and left without a word. She wondered what he'd been thinking.

Katara unbuttoned the outer jacket of her outfit. She slipped it off and laid it on a chair, it felt good to get the jacket off. The sleeves were light, but restrictive when it came to work. Her sleeveless tunic, and light pants underneath, let her skin breath. The early summer temperatures were already starting to rise.

She looked over and discovered Anyu staring at her. His eyes widened and he looked away, but not before she saw him blush. She suddenly felt ten times warmer. She picked up the bowl. "I'll go get some fresh water."

He stood quickly and took it from her. "No, I'll do that." He turned without looking at her, and left before she could respond.

Katara watched him disappear out the door. She turned to Suki and shook her head. "Boys are so weird sometimes."

********

It seemed like it took Anyu an overly long time to get the water, but Katara didn't mind the quiet. It gave her a chance to think. Though her hands and eyes worked on examining Suki, her mind seemed to wander back to thoughts of Zuko.

Sometime he could be so aggravating. He showed virtually no emotion, except anger, so she wasn't sure if he was trying to be sweet or just controlling. Most of the time he tried to protect her, even when she didn't _need_ or _want_ to be protected. It was as if he didn't even acknowledge her abilities at all.

But then... images of how he looked at her when he found her in the bar flashed in her mind. And when she'd tried to heal his wounds.

She hugged her arms to herself. _'Or the way he held me when I needed comfort. ...Or his eyes when I left.'_

"Are you alright?" Katara looked up to see Anyu standing there with the water. He was looking at her with great concern.

She nodded her head. "I'm fine." Her voice came out small and fragile.

He set the bowl down and turned her shoulders so he could get a better look. "Are you sure?" He glanced a Suki. "Is it Suki?"

She smiled and put a hand on his arm. "Suki's stable. No, I was just thinking about some things. That's all."

He let out a breath, and when he was positive she really was alright, he went to the other side of the bed. He glanced back at her. "You just looked incredibly sad and lonely when I came in. Frankly, it worried me."

"Did I?" She smiled lightly. "It was very sweet of you to worry." She pulled Suki's covers down and summoned water to cover her abdomen. Katara tried to focus on her work, ...and not the pleased smile that was coming from the other Waterbender.

"Anyu, could you put your hands on the opposite sides from mine. Yes, that's it. Keep the water moving in a rocking motion. Good."

Anyu followed every instruction with deft hands. He had great instincts and timing, and he seemed in tune to what Katara needed, even before she knew she needed it. They made a great team.

Sokka came in while they were working and Anyu had him hand them things, garnering even greater efficiency. Sokka refilled the water several more times and even fixed food for them all. The Healers took shifts to eat. One, the other, or both had their hands on the patient at all times. When evening fell Suki's fever had broken.

The exhausted but jubilant trio decided to call it a early night. Though Suki was finally past the worst of it, someone needed to watch her, and Sokka said he'd take the first watch. The Waterbenders didn't argue this time, and bowed to his wisdom.

Katara rubbed her neck and looked at the couch.

Anyu watched her and smiled. "Why don't you take the bed tonight. I'll stay out here."

She looked at him with gratitude. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, and she gave him a quick hug of thanks. Without another word she went into the other bedroom and laid down on the bed. Both benders fell asleep with smiles on their lips.

* * *

Katara woke the next morning with sunlight streaming on her face. She hadn't noticed when she went to bed that this room had the only non-shuttered window in the house. She sat up and jumped out of bed.

She dashed into the outer room, irate she hadn't been awaken for her shift. Sokka and Anyu were in mid-bite of their breakfasts when she stormed in. "What's the idea of not waking me!"

"Uh oh. I told you man." Sokka nudged Anyu in the ribs.

Anyu stood up looking very apologetic. "It's my fault Katara. I told Sokka not to wake you for your shift. You worked so hard yesterday and you looked so peaceful asleep. I didn't have the heart." He smiled weakly.

Katara's indignant feelings ebbed as she looked into his blue eyes. "Oh, that's alright. I guess." She backed away, almost tripping over a low table. She turned and fled into Suki's room.

"Dude. What'd you do to my Sister?" Sokka said staring at the other man in shock.

Anyu turned. "What do you mean?"

Sokka stood to face him. "I've never seen her back down so easily from an argument. I should know, we've had plenty of them."

Anyu glanced in the direction Katara had gone. "I'm not sure..." His heart did a little leap when he thought of the possibilities.

********

Katara put a hand on her chest to steady herself. She pushed traitorous thoughts to the back of her mind and walked over to the bed. She felt the the top of Suki's head with the back of her hand. _'Still cool. Thank goodness.'_ She began her examination of mother and child.

"Katara?" A weak voice came from the patient and Katara's head snapped around to look at her.

Suki's eyes were partway open and she looked very confused and tired. But she was awake!

"Suki!" Katara scooped up her Sister-in-law into a gentle hug.

"Where's Sokka?" The woman on the bed whispered.

Katara jumped up and ran to the other room. "Sokka!" Her Brother was at her side in an instant. Katara laughed and put a hand on his face. "She's awake and asking for you."

He nearly leapt for joy. Lifting her, he spun his Sister in a circle. As soon as Katara's feet were on the ground again Sokka ran to his wife.

Katara sighed and wiped tears off her cheeks. She hadn't even realized she'd been crying.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she saw Anyu watching her. She spun the rest of the way towards him and threw her arms around his neck. He pulled her close and held her as she alternately cried and laughed. She felt like an enormous tension had been broken. She'd been hopeful, but until this moment she didn't truly believe things would turn out alright.

The Waterbenders separated only enough so they could see each other's faces. For a beat blue met blue as their eyes had a conversation.

Anyu had that look again. The look that frightened her. The look of desire. "Katara." He groaned her name throatily. He leaned in and covered her mouth with his.

Katara's breath stalled and her eyes fluttered closed. She pulled him closer, running her fingers into his soft black hair. She was about to lose herself completely to his kiss when a face flashed behind her lids, bringing her back to reality. She quickly untangled herself from Anyu's arms and backed away.

He looked at her with confusion and hurt. She was on the verge of tears again and she wanted to explain, but she wasn't sure she could, even to herself.

Sokka called to Katara and she turned without a glance back. She forced thoughts of the kiss away as she put on a happier face to greet the married couple.

A few seconds later she winced when she heard the front door bang shut.

********

The rest of the morning Anyu avoided Katara. She was more than happy to oblige, having no desire to face the inevitable confrontation.

One of the times Anyu was sitting with Suki, Katara decided to step outside for some fresh air. She sat on the front steps soaking in the midmorning sun. But her enjoyment of the sunny day was soured by swirling questions of her life.

Why had she pulled away from Anyu? He respected her, maybe even loved her. And she couldn't deny that she felt something for him too. He was very attractive. Did that kind of thing really matter to her? He was attentive but not overbearing, he was expressive. But she couldn't forget this odd feeling she'd had when he'd kissed her. Was it... guilt?

Guilt over what? She wasn't involved with anyone right now. _'But what if...'_ She closed her eyes and caught a glimpse of that face again. It wasn't a perfect face, but to her it was beautiful an full of memories.

Even though her eyes were closed she knew Sokka was there, but he wasn't saying anything. Which was very unlike him. Katara sighed and looked up at her Brother who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "What's up?"

"Can I ask you a question, if you promise to think about it before you bite my head off?" He looked about a nervous as the time he asked Suki to marry him. Katara would've laughed if he wasn't being so serious.

Katara stood, dusting off her lower half as she did. She looked at her Brother and nodded. "I promise to think, _before_ I bite your head off." She couldn't resist.

Sokka ran his hand back and forth along the base of his skull. "When you were in the Fire Nation did anything happen with you and Zuko?"

Katara was paralyzed. That wasn't even in the _realm_ of possible questions she thought he was going to ask!

_'Zuko...'_ What could she tell her Brother about her time with the Fire Lord? The fights, his constant watching over her, his intense golden eyes, his warm comforting arms...

"I knew it. Something did happen. You're blushing." Sokka's face was a mixture of sadness and and resignation.

Katara put her hands up to cover her cheeks. "No! Sokka! It's not what you think! Nothing _happened_. Well, not the way you're thinking. He was just... nice." On the last word her voice and eyes drifted off into their own world.

"Nice?" Her brother's eyes narrowed. "But you _wish_ something would have happened."

Katara paused. Her heart was pounding. "I don't know." she wailed softly, and buried her face in her hands.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You do. You just won't admit it to yourself."

She looked at him. "How did you know?"

"I think I knew a long time ago, but more recently I think both of you are starting to realize it too. The clincher was when you were writing the letter to him. You glowed. If even thinking about him could make you that happy, I give my blessing."

This was definitely a revelation, but now certain things were starting to make sense. She smiled, she never thought she'd get love-life insights from her big Brother. "When did you become so brilliant?"

Sokka chuckled. "I've always been brilliant."

Katara punched him in the arm then hugged him fiercely. "I love you Sokka."

"Alright... I love you too Sis." Sokka never was one for the mushy stuff. He held her at arm's length. "I'm just warning you now. If that Jerkbender hurts you, I _will_ kill him. Fire Lord or not."

She laughed. Then a thought came to her. "What if he doesn't..."

Sokka grinned. "He does. In everything he does for you he shows it. Guy's don't like to say how they feel most of the time, and goodness knows Zuko isn't exactly 'chatty' to begin with."

Their conversation was interrupted by a high pitched cry from the sky. They looked up to see a Fire Nation messenger hawk descending towards them.

"Is that Hawky?" Katara asked, shielding her eyes from the sun.

Sokka held out his arm and the bird glided down and perched on it. "No, he's at the pole with Dad. This one's used solely by the Fire Lord. See the black ribbon?"

Katara's heart did a little flip as she removed the message and recognized his handwriting. It was addressed to her. She looked at her Brother. "Sokka?"

He nodded. "Go. I'll take care of the bird."

She kissed him on the cheek and ran into the house, secluding herself in the bedroom she'd slept in last night.

She took a breath and broke the seal on the scroll.

_Dearest Katara ~_

_I'm glad you got there safely. Your ship departed the same morning you left._

_It was my pleasure as your friend to lend the aid._

_There's no need for you to thank me. I wish I could've done more._

_In that vane, I send you La Va. He's my most reliable messenger hawk._

_He's also my favorite._

_He should help you with keeping me informed._

_Who is the Healer? Have I met her?_

_Are you eating and getting enough sleep? Do I need to come?_

_I miss you already, the Palace it too quiet._

_~ Zuko_

_I never doubted it._

Katara touched her fingertips to her lips as she read the note. _'He_ _misses_ _me?' _That was almost hard to believe after everything she'd put him through lately.

She tried not to laugh when she got to the part about her eating and sleeping habits. She shook her head._ 'Still trying to protect me.'_

She immediately got out some ink and paper to write back.

_Dear Zuko ~_

The words were barely on the page when there was a low moan from the next room.

A second later Anyu poked his head in looking serious. "She's gone into labor."

* * *

**A/N: The bird's name is La Va. Get it? Lava. **XD** *is shot***


	3. End

**A/N: I'm warning you now. There's a birthing scene in this chapter. I'm not sure I really **_**need**_** to warn you of that, but just in case you're wimps, I'd thought I'd say something.** 8P

* * *

Katara hastily followed Anyu to Suki's room, on the way she saw Sokka come in from outside. She beckoned him to follow.

Suki was half sitting, propped up on pillows. She looked at them with frightened eyes as they entered. "It's too early."

Sokka knelt by his wife and took her hand. "It's alright. He's only coming a _little_ early." He smoothed wet red tresses away from her face. "He's just anxious to see his beautiful Mother." He gave her a somewhat forced smile.

She looked at him with a half smile of her own. She squeezed his hand tightly and held on, as if letting go would break her. "I'm sure _she'll_ be just as happy to see her Father."

Katara was less concerned about the baby's timing and more about Suki herself. Suki was still quite weak from her illness, and Katara worried that she wouldn't have the strength to deliver a child. When Katara looked at Anyu she could see he was thinking the same thing.

Katara positioned herself at Suki's feet to determine what stage she was at. Having helped deliver babies since before the age of twelve^ she'd seen almost everything that could happen. Good and bad.

**~*BEGINNING OF BIRTHING SCENE*~**

As the hours progressed and Suki started to experience more and more pain, it became clear to Katara and Anyu that something was wrong.

"You're doing fine Suki. Try to breath through it." Katara summoned clean water and brought it up to her hands.

Anyu was already supporting Suki's back. He was using his water to ease her back pain.

Katara looked at him and he got the message that she was about to try something that he would have to brace for. "Suki? I'm going to feel how the baby is doing. I'm going to need for you to stay as still as possible. Okay?"

Suki grimaced and nodded. Sokka got a better hold on her hand and elbow.

Katara took a tiny stream of water from what she'd bent to her, and as gently as she could, extended it into Suki. Suki gasped and trembled a bit. "Almost there." Katara closed her eyes, trying to visualize what the water was touching. As soon as she was sure she had seen enough she withdrew the water. She discarded the bloody water before the parents could see. "You did great Suki."

Suki collapsed back to rest until the next contraction.

"I have to go get something from my supplies. Anyu? Could you come help me, please?"

As soon as the Healers were in the front room Katara turned to Anyu's expectant and worried face. "The baby's breach." She said, trying to keep her voice low.

He sucked in a breath. "What are we going to do." There were very few options that he knew of, that wouldn't lead to the death of Suki, the baby or both.

"I have an idea, but I'll need your help."

"Anything." Anyu nodded.

Katara walked over to one of her cases. She dug around for a moment until she found a packet of dried leaves. "We'll need to crush some of these into a powder and mix them in something for Suki to drink."

Anyu took some of the leaves, placed them in a bowl and started crushing them. He recognized them as being a mild sedative that reduced pain. As he worked Katara told him what she'd been thinking. She also poured fresh water into the bending-bowl from some they'd drawn earlier. After he'd heard it, Anyu thought the plan sounded a little crazy, and Katara agreed, but they had to try.

When they went back into the bedroom Anyu helped Suki drink the milk and herb mixture. The Waterbenders got things prepared as they waited for the medicine to take full effect.

When they were ready Katara sent up a silent prayer to the Spirits for guidance, wisdom, and a steady hand. "Suki? I'm going to try the same thing I did earlier. Only this time using a bit more water."

Suki was calmer but she still looked very worried. "Katara, please tell me what's wrong." she said hoarsely.

Katara shot Anyu a glance and weighed what she was going to say. She tried to break the news as gently as possible. "The baby is doing fine for the moment." She paused before continuing. "But it's turned the wrong direction. I'm going to attempt to turn it."

Suki and Sokka gasped in unison. "This won't hurt my baby will it? I mean, she'll be okay won't she?" Suki pleaded.

Katara looked at both of the parents. "There's a real chance you or the baby may not make it. But I believe you both stand a better chance if I try."

Sokka and Suki looked at each other for a moment. Sokka leaned down and kissed his wife tenderly on the lips, and she held him there for a moment. Katara and Anyu looked away in discretion. When the couple parted they were resolved. "Let's do this." Sokka said determinedly.

Katara nodded to him and summoned the water to her.

Instead of taking his position at Suki's back, Anyu knelt down next to Katara. He nodded to her and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Katara separated the water at the end of her hands into several string-like filaments. She extended a few at a time into Suki's abdomen.

As soon as all of the water was within the womb, Anyu used bending to hold it in and help stabilize what Katara was doing.

For a time Katara searched within Suki to see if there was any other issues that might cause complication, and to get a more accurate image of what was going on inside. When she was ready she took one last look at the others in the room. "Ready?"

All nodded and she began. Katara closed her eyes to concentrate, blocking all else from her mind. If Suki cried out Katara didn't hear her this time, she was too heavily engrossed in the task. She was able to turn the baby only slowly at first. Once things had loosened she was able to move more swiftly. She smiled when the baby's head moved into the birth canal.

Suki sighed in relief at her Sister-in-law's expression. Sokka gave his wife a sideways hug of victory.

As Katara had been working she'd had another idea. "Suki? I'm going to help you deliver using the water. When I give the word, you need to push. Are you ready?"

Suki nodded.

"Anyu, keep doing what you're doing but loosen a bit. That's it. Feel the difference?"

The man at her side nodded.

The two of them worked the water in and out slowly in a rocking motion. "Alright Suki. Push!" The warrior pushed with the strength left in her, as Katara pushed and pulled the baby out. After a few times trying, a head came out. Followed by shoulders, torso, hips then feet. On the last push Katara released the water and Anyu retrieved it to discard.

**~*ENDING OF BIRTHING SCENE*~**

Katara grabbed a towel and wrapped the baby when it was out. Nothing was as beautiful or welcome as the child's tremulous first bellows. Katara cut the cord and stood to place the little one on its Mother's chest.

Katara smiled. "Congratulations. It's a girl."

Suki, exhausted but happy, looked on the face of her newborn infant. Sokka was trying very hard to hold back his tears but all the while grinning like an idiot.

"What's her name to be?" Anyu asked.

Without hesitation Suki answered. "Suluk."

Katara gave her brother a hug. "I'm happy for you Sokka." Both siblings had tears of joy in their eyes. Sokka was unable to speak but Katara saw the unspoken words of thanks written all over his face. She gave him a little nudge and smiled mischievously. "I'm proud of you. You didn't faint this time." He chuckled and tried to brush a tear away without her noticing. She gave him another hug. "She's beautiful."

Sokka finally regained a semblance of composure so that he was able to speak. "They both are."

Katara backed off to help Anyu clean things up.

Anyu's tired eyes gazed at Katara. He smiled and gave her a sideways hug. "Good job Auntie." He whispered softly.

She looked at him gratefully as she wiped her hands. "I couldn't have done it without your help." She too spoke in hushed tones so as not to disturb the little family.

"No. What you did was amazing. I never would have thought of it." He turned and bowed. "You truly are a Master."

Katara blushed at the compliment and returned the bow. "I learned long ago from a friend of mine, how to use my element as an extension of my senses. I have to confess, this is the first time I've used it in such a delicate procedure."

He smiled. "Someday you'll have to teach me how to do that."

They both watched Sokka, Suki and their new little girl. Suluk had already fallen asleep, and her Mother wasn't far behind. When Sokka laid down and curled up next to his wife, the Healers knew it was time for them to depart.

********

Katara sank into the chair at the small desk in the other bedroom. It was well past nightfall. It had been a very long, very eventful day. She rubbed the back of her neck and leaned her head back. She set her elbow on the desk and felt paper crumple under her joint. She looked down. _'Zuko's letter.'_ She'd forgotten all about it in the excitement.

She picked up the tanned paper, eying over the delicate scrawl again. When she got to the part where he asked about the Healer she smiled. Anyu. Zuko. Her heart had been riding quite the tsunami lately.

She laid the letter down, smoothing it with her fingers. She traced her hand over the Fire Lord's name. _'I __will__ write to you Zuko. I have some great news to share. But there's someone else I need to talk to first.'_

She slowly pushed herself back out of the chair. She paused, glancing back at the letter, than walked into the front room.

********

When Katara saw Anyu he was picking up the unused towels and folding them neatly. She smiled at his work ethic. That task was something that could've easily waited until tomorrow. She knew he must be as tired as she was. Maybe it was his organized nature, or maybe he just couldn't sleep.

She put a hand on his arm. "Can I speak with you outside." She could feel his body tense, but he nodded and followed her out the door.

They sat on the stairs, and for a minute neither one said anything. Katara stared at the thousands of stars visible in the dark cloudless sky, as she contemplated what she was going to say. Now that they were here together it'd suddenly become much harder.

"Katara? Can I say something?" His voice was strained.

She glanced at him and nodded, relieved he'd spoken first.

He took her hand in his. "I'm sorry for this morning; well, yesterday morning now, I guess. I didn't mean to force you into anything. When I kissed you I truly thought you wanted it too." His eyes pleaded with her. "Forgive me?"

She sighed sadly and put her other hand on his cheek. "You didn't force me into anything, and there's no need to ask for my forgiveness. If anything, _I_ should be asking for _your_ forgiveness. I promise, I really did want to kiss you."

A sad smile played at his lips. "Then why did you withdraw?"

She looked away, removing her hands from him. "At the time I had so many doubts."

"About me?" He frowned.

"No, no." She shook her head, trying to reassure him. "I was confused about what I wanted."

"And you know now?" When she didn't respond he searched her face for the answer. "You do." His tone turned bitter. "And it's not me."

She looked at him with compassion. She knew this must be killing him. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"There's someone else." he said with resignation.

"Not really. ...But there's the dream of someone else." She smiled wistfully, as if lost in a memory.

"I just hope he's worthy of you." He pulled her close and hugged her.

She embraced him back. When she looked at his face again, he looked more content. Not exactly happy, but she knew he would be fine, given time.

She put her hands on both of his cheeks. She paused a moment looking into his eyes, and then leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was deep, but it was full of goodbye and closure, for both of them.

* * *

Two weeks after Suluk's birth both Mother and daughter were doing great. Suki seemed almost back to her normal strength, not that Sokka let her do anything. She protested vehemently to being treated like an invalid when she felt fine. Anyu and Katara laughed many times at their playful arguments.

Almost the entire village came to visit the new little one. Ty Lee was one of the more frequent visitors. Things were returning to normal, and both Waterbenders felt it was time for them to leave.

Anyu had his own ship and offered to take Katara anywhere she wanted to go. She gratefully took him up on his offer. There was someone in the Earth Kingdom than she needed to talk to.

They packed their things and walked down to the docks. Sokka, Suki and Suluk escorted them. The villagers had said their goodbyes at a farewell party the night before.

Katara hugged Suki carefully, so as not to crush Suluk who was sleeping in her Mother's arms. "It's been great seeing you. I miss everyone when I'm away from family." Katara said tearfully. She'd had many conversations with Suki in the last couple of weeks. Suki'd noticed something between her and Anyu and had asked about it. Katara had felt compelled to tell her the whole story.

Suki smiled through her own tears. "I cannot thank you enough." She leaned in to whisper in the female waterbender's ear. "Let me know how things go with Zuko."

Katara smiled, and gave her another squeeze.

Sokka shook Anyu's arm and then pulled him, wrapping his other arm around Anyu's back in a brief hug. "Thank you." He said it simply, but nothing else was needed to be said.

Anyu smiled and nodded.

As Anyu turned to give Suki a hug Sokka pulled Katara off to the side. "You're my little Sister, you know that. I love you and I trust you. You have unbelievable power, but their's one thing you've never been good at guarding."

Katara's tears hadn't ceased, and this was making them flow faster. He'd never said things like this to her before.

Sokka continued, "Your heart has always been tender. I want you to be sure you don't give it to someone who's going to crush it. I know what I said earlier about the Pri... Fire Lord, but I just want you to promise me you'll be careful."

She nodded her head. "I promise."

Sokka crushed Katara in a warm hug.

Finally it was time for the two Waterbenders to be on their way. They boarded the small ship and Sokka helped them cast off.

"We'll be seeing you soon." Suki yelled waving.

"Say hello to Dad for me next time you talk to him." Katara shouted back.

"I will!" Sokka waved. "Safe journeys!"

Katara smiled and turned to help Anyu with the rigging. She let the sea breezes dry her cheeks, as she set her jaw in determination, preparing to face whatever the future may hold.

**The End

* * *

  
**

**A/N: Suluk is an Inuit name meaning 'feather'.**

^Katara told Sokka (in the episode _Serpent's Pass_) that she'd helped Gran Gran deliver "plenty of babies". In that episode she was approximately 14 or 15 years old. The youngest child in their village couldn't have been **younger** than two and a half. Remember, the men of the village left 3 years before Aang's arrival (hopefully I don't have to spell that out any further). So she must've started birthing babies _before_ she was twelve or thirteen.

*

*

**For those planning on reading **_**Journey**_** after this: I wonder who Katara needed to talk to? That's for me to know and you to find out. 8P **

**Also, she **_**did**_** write that letter to Zuko, but we won't get to see what it said until later.**


End file.
